The Show Off Meets The Divas Champ
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: John and Nikki break up. Who is there to make her forget him? None other than Dolph Ziggler of course!


"Nicole, I think we're done here. You and I both know Nick is the better man for you. He can and will give you everything I don't want in life. Goodbye Nicole."

I can't believe this. The man that I love just gave up on me and walked out of my life for good! Now what do I do? I can't wrestle tonight with this on my mind. Ugh! Maybe John's right though. I mean, Ziggler is obviously still into me. And he does want kids. Maybe I should give him a chance. No! That's my body speaking. I'm just horny and desperate right now. I need to go work out and let off some steam. Of course, as soon as I open my locker room door who do I literally run into? Dolph fucking Ziggler.

"Hey hey Nikki! What's up?"

All it takes was one look from me and he knew something was wrong. He still knows me like the back of his hand. Damn.

"John broke up with me." I looked at the floor too afraid to see the eagerness and 'I told you so' smirk on his face.

He pulls my chin up towards him so I'm looking in his eyes. "Damn. I'm really sorry to hear that, Nicole. What can I do to help you? I'm here for you. I hope you know that."

The worst part is...he's actually being sincere. Fuck. Now there's no way I can tell him the truth about why John and I broke up. He'd REALLY be too eager then.

"Actually, Dolph, I think I'm just gonna hit the gym and sweat it off. But, I'll see you later, yeah?" I try to smile at him, but it feels so much more like a grimace. He hugs me anyway and lets me leave.

A few hours later, I'm back in my hotel room and I've just woken up from a nap. I'm now officially frustrated. I should be dreaming of and missing John, but no. I wake up with my right hand down my fucking underwear soaked in my release because I had a fucking wet dream. About who, you ask? Dolph! God no, this can't be happening! But, it's my life so of course it's happening. At that exact moment, my phone vibrates in my other hand with a text. From? Dolph.

"Wanna come to catering and grab a bite with me?" It reads.

"I'll grab food with you, yes. But we cannot eat in catering. John eats in catering right now. I can't see him now." I reply.

"Okay, we'll go out somewhere then. I'll be up to your room in about 15 minutes."

"See you then."

I set my phone down and walk to the master bath to wash my release from my hand and make sure I don't look too sloppy. I decide I look good enough in Daisy Dukes and a tube top. No make up and my long hair falling in loose waves to my shoulders. He knocks on my door.

When I open it he very obviously gives me a once over and lets out a 'damn' under his breath as I lock my door behind me and he offers me his hand and we fall in step beside each other. Going the long way out of the hotel so we dodge catering and laughing as we exit the hotel. It's then that I realize our fingers are actually laced. And it feels good. Natural. Oh fuck what have I done?

As if he doesn't care that anyone could spot us, he stops our walking and turns to face me. Then he yanks me so I fall into him. My chest rising and falling against him as I breath, my nipples pebbling through my top. I look in his eyes expecting to see his 'fuck me' gaze but I'm surprised to see something way different. Love. Want. Fear. Hope. My breath falters for a minute as he brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear and rubs his thumb down my cheek. I really want to kiss him.

As if reading my thoughts, he wraps the hand still on my cheek around the back of my neck and his other hand wraps around my waist as he leans in very slowly.

"If you don't want this, I'll stop. Just say no." He's giving me an out. An out that I don't want. So I close the gap.

My mouth smashes against his sloppily. He responds almost instantly and soon our tongues are doing a dirty tango. My God, when he kisses me, it's like I don't have a care in the world. It's like he's my world. We kiss right there on the street corner sidewalk for what feels like hours but was probably mere seconds.

As we run out of breath, we pull away and I place my head against his broad chest. "Good God Nick, I want you." I whisper.

"Food first. At least let me make good on that offer first. Then we'll do that. Trust me, I want you too. So bad."

As we resume walking to the restaurant, his hand inches it's way towards my ass and I'm tired of the games so I plant it there myself and then smirk at him.

Dinner passes normally. He makes me feel so comfortable and so intense all at once. He makes me laugh too. Then, he reaches across the table and takes my hand. And, there it is. A shot of electricity straight to my core. My pussy throbs as he looks at me. I can't focus on what he's saying anymore. I want him. I want him to take me and use me and control me. My body's getting feverish. My inner thighs are soaking. I have to have him, and I have to have him now.

Without any warning, I put my hand up and summon our waiter with a strained "Check please, Sir".

"Nikki, what are you doing?" I turn my gaze toward the man I want to fuck me. I'd let him put me on this table and pound me if he wanted to, I'm that aroused.

"I'm getting us out of here. I can't wait any longer Nick. I need you to fuck me and if we don't leave now, I will lay down across this God damn table and offer myself to you in front of everyone in this fucking diner!"

As I speak I watch his right hand disappear under the table and I know he's touching himself. I can hear the scratch of his skin over the denim of his jeans. Once we get the check, he throws a wad of cash down on the table and comes around to my side offering his hand again. As I take it, he yanks me up and curls me into his side as we speed walk out the door and take a sharp right into an alley at the side of the building.

We're breathing heavily but I'm unsure if it's from the adrenaline of running, or the sexual tension between us that is so thick you could slice it with a fucking knife. Whatever it is, I brace myself by digging my nails into Dolphs strong hard shoulders and I bend my left leg at the knee and run said knee up and down the now very evident bulge in Dolphs pants.

He falls against me, pushing us both against the building. My back hits pretty hard, but it's nothing compared to his strong arms on either side of my head boxing me in and his breath fanning over my neck as I get him off with my knee.

"Oh fuck Nicole! If you don't stop I'm gonna jizz myself right here and now, baby. Ohhhhhh!" I love what I am capable of doing to him.

To his dismay, I don't stop. I want him to cum. I know I've got him when I feel the warmth against my skin, and his teeth digging into the column of flesh on my throat. Okay, now I'm REALLY fucking horny. I've got to have him inside me soon!

As he comes down from his high, he looks at me with his most intimidating bedroom gaze and speaks. I know I'm gonna get punished for what I've just done.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Wanna make me walk into a packed hotel with this jizz stain on the front of my pants? Looking like I fucking pissed myself! Oh Nicole, you should not have done that."

He tucks me back into his left side as we continue walking to the hotel. His fingertips are surely leaving bruises on my hip with the force he's holding me against him. But I don't care. I'm getting what I've wanted all day. We keep our heads down as we walk through the lobby of the hotel and take the stairs, assuming that the elevator would take too long for what we both want.

As soon as my hotel room door opens, he pushes me inside and I trip over my own feet and fall to my knees on the floor. He grabs me by the hair and spins me around so I'm still on my knees, but I'm facing him now. Then, using the hand in my hair, he pulls me forward and smashes my face against his pants. Immediately I start sucking at his bulge through the rough denim of his jeans. Then, he randomly pulls me off of him and I whimper as I look up at him.

As soon as I realize he's getting his pants and underwear down and his cock comes out, my face lights up. He's huge. I wrap my lips around the bulbous mushroom shaped tip and suck hard, milking pre-cum out of his fat cock. Then, he slams into the back of my throat with one forceful thrust of his hips and I gag. He continues the brutal assault on my throat and I'm lovin it. Spit dribbles out the sides of my mouth as he continues to gag me on his shaft. We keep eye contact the entire time all the way until he rips himself out of my throat and picks me up.

He tosses me on the bed and we both strip completely. Then, within seconds he's on top of me and my hands are tied to the bed posts. He trails light kisses from my cheek, down the side of my neck, and down to my right breast. His bottom lip rests against the underside of my hardened nipple and his hot breath flows out over it, making me arch my back. He's teasing me now.

Then, he closes his teeth and lips around the bud and sucks. The scratch of his teeth and the pull of his mouth is driving me insane! Then, his tongue taps against it in short little flicks. My body is riddled with goose bumps. My breath is punched out of my gut every time he sucks.

Once he's had enough on that nipple he repeats the exact same process on the left one. My inner thighs and the sheets below me are soaking wet in my arousal by the time he stops sucking. Then, he trails his tongue down my stomach towards my hot and ready center. I buck my hips as he gets closer, showing him exactly what I want. He plants a kiss in the minimal trimmed patch of hair directly above my clit and I shiver.

Then instead of going where I anticipated, he bites the crease between my pussy and my thigh and then smacks where he'd bitten. Then, he goes for the left side. This time, he sucks a decent sized mark into the crease and then smacks directly over the bruise. My hips buck involuntarily. He knows he's got me in the palm of his hand.

Then, he spreads my soaking wet folds open and nibbles and sucks on my clit. The moans and whimpers pour from my lips. I sound like a desperate porn star but I don't give a flying fuck. I finally have him where I need him most. As my hips buck, I soak his chin and mouth in my arousal. Holy fuck I wanna cum so bad!

Finally, he grabs a hold of my thick thighs and pushes his face into my soaking wet, pulsing center. He eats my pussy like its his last meal. His tongue slides into my hole and I clamp down around it; milking it like its a tiny cock. His lips suck all of my essence from me and I'm in Heaven. I can't believe how good this is! I'm already so close to cumming.

Just like that, he rips his tongue from my clenching insides and I squirt for him. Again, he drinks from me like he's dying from starvation and dehydration. In the midst of my orgasm, he shoves 3 fingers inside me and that starts a whole new wave of my release. My body convulses as I come down from it. That was definitely an other-worldly orgasm. I have not cum that hard in a long time!

Just when I think he's going to let me rest, his long, thick, pulsing length is stretching me open again. He gives me no adjustment time. He immediately starts fucking me as hard and fast as he can. My back stays in a continuous arch. He's so deep! Then, the fingers that are still wet with my release, he shoves them in my mouth and presses down on my tongue. I suck on them with everything I have until there's nothing left.

Then, he grabs both of my breasts and uses them to brace himself as he fucks me. The force of his hands creating bruises on them I'm sure. Then, he smacks them around again. Moaning when they bounce and jiggle. Once they're effectively red and sore, he proceeds to bite and suck them. Almost literally eating my tits. I can't even form a coherent thought or sentence. He's driving me insane! Holy fuck!

After what feels like forever, I feel my pussy clench around his length and I scream with the force of my final orgasm. It's not until he pulls out that I realize, I came dry. My previous orgasms literally milking me of everything I had.

Dolph crawls up my body and straddles my neck, shoving his cock coated in my arousal and natural smell down my throat. He doesn't even get the chance to start pumping before he's spraying down my throat. As his orgasm rips through him, he arches back and squeezes my tits. Leaving scratch marks from his nails in his wake.

As he pulls out of my throat, I suction my lips around him one last time and he moans with how sensitive he is.

Once he's out of my throat, he rolls off of me and lays on his back beside me. Our breathing ragged, the air thick with what just happened.

"Holy shit, Nick. God damn. That was good!" He laughs.

"Did you really expect anything else from the Show Off?"


End file.
